phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:67.177.71.141
Your edit to the Unnamed Lindana episode page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 00:22, April 6, 2010 :Note:' This is an '''automated message'. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.On every blog(almost), you shall see a comment worded 'nang nang nang I AM THE KLIMPALOON!Please Respond 22:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC)'. Please DO NOT DELETE THESE COMMENTS, and talk to me on my talk page!I will not post this message on articles, solely for blogs Blog spam Please don't spam on blog comments. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ''. Second request Imitating the Klimpaloon might have been cute at first, but you were asked to stop. Posting the exact same message to multiple blogs is considered spam. Please find something more useful and constructive to say. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it'''.I shall take an oath that, from August 21, 2010 on, that under the Phineas and Ferb's wikian laws, that '''I' shall not vandalize' ANYMORE.I know what I did was wrong, and I come in peace to apologize under honesty.Besides, that was before I realized all that-just check the exact time stamps.And what did I do after that?Fixed spelling in Errors, took useless info out of Floor after Floor, and added to Aglet.Plus, I put up the deletion tag for The Acent-man, which' really''' needed to get deleted.So there.I said it, now that I really get the hang of editing in good faith.I stopped a vandal on Summer Belongs to You (song)! 20:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC)P.S.Sorry, I forgot the correct brackets, but thanks for correcting it! 21:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Custom Userboxes" and "Vandal: The Incredible Taylor" For the custom userboxes, I've never made one as a template page. What I do for the ones on my user page is use our Wiki's generic Userbox template. For example, for what you described on my Talk page, you could use: '' Which would give you: In regards to the "Incredible Taylor" IP, thanks for bringing that to my attention. That user had been previously blocked twice for that behavior, and has now been blocked a third time. Happy editing! -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Ryan! The Klimpaloon 20:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :In regards to the other userbox you mentioned (or any other userbox you can think of), all you have to do is take the code above and adjust the text, filename (for the picture), and colors to your liking. More info can be found on the Template:Userbox page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Now that I know how to, I'm spending all day making them! Just look at my "Custom Userboxes/Templates(I forgot which I put) section.Maybe some are good enough to become main userboxes. 23:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon Club Thanks, TMJ-JJ! 17:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) A Lot to Say... Hi there, I'm Goldy. Anyway, on to the point. You have been editing and such, and I'm wondering why you don't just make an account? It's free and easy, and makes it a lot better so you don't have to type your signature in every blog comment. Another thing, I've seen you try to get Dan and Swampy to come to your school. I saw your reasons, but still, other than the fact that Dan grew up in mobile, all the other stuff could work for virtually anywhere, such as here, or there, or everywhere! So anyway, you can add me to your allies if you want but I don't really care. And here's something you may like due to your name, The Klimpaloon Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and they could come to virtually anywhere, although on the wiki, it's not really the same. I can't create an account because I'm too young. And finally, I'll get right to adding you to my Klimpaloon Club allies right away. 21:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon : You COULD simply lie, like so many other users here. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 05:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, here's the truth: I made an account, User:Flynn&206, but I could not mocve all my stuff properly, and I figured I would just be the same AU. 12:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Poptropica didn't just lie, he originally had his 'age on his page' :9. Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Sheesh This person won't stop vandalizing pages and is evading their blocks as well. What will it take to stop this person?????? Isabella and Lego Liker 00:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What person? 00:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The guy who keeps putting Incredible Taylor in the songs. You rverted a recent edit he or she made AND you were on their Talk page.P&I4EVAH! 00:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What WILL stop him? I dunno.P&I4EVAH! 00:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah. 00:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC)I told Ryan Stoppable, but he has not responded. They've done it 3 times. 4 5 7, I think A bunch, count for yourself Re: They're Back! Thanks for the heads up again. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ? Hi, what was that stuff you said on my talkpage about? Re:? About that stuff, I lost my mind and thought you were an evil dragon blah blah blah come and destroy the users and so and so and...Well, my mind eraser works! I'll call it the Read-my-mind-inator, made of a universal delete button and a Thought Projection Helmet. Aw man, I forgot that Phineas and Ferb's idea was to remember everything! 23:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who fixed his mind-erasing device Funny Videos Okay, here is the original message: This video has Hail Doofania! (song) in 4 funny versions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNGdvup5HnA&feature=related If you like it, watch it more and comment on Youtube! is in no way an essence to our wiki, just a little humor, so please do not take this as advertising spam. For more vids, just search 'phineas and ferb slow down'. 16:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ??? Um, I don't RP on the PnF wiki and PnF fanon wiki anymore... I just like Yakko.. That's all.. I RP as Yakko on the Random-ness wiki so that's why he's my icon. Also, you shouldn't be concerned with how old I think PnF are. Now I'd like to get back to my Random-ness wiki, thank youse very much. Ferblover Okay, I understand...err, what's RP mean? 15:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon RP means RolePlay. P&I4EVAH! 19:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Account I have noticed that you have done quite a bit, and discussed a lot as well, why not create an account?--Eduardog3000 15:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I have an account, I just choose to use this one. Flynn&206 is my account, but I don't remember my password, and I can't move the stuff from this account to the other properly. Long story short:I am and will be an AU. 16:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who likes being an au on P+F Wiki Alright.--Eduardog3000 16:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... 16:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who often posts short nonsense messages where the 'Klimpaloon's Day Mail'greeting ai the end is longer than the message itself, like this one And Isabella Loves You, Too! plot lines:Fake Episodes *zooms in on Baljeet's house* BaljeetB: Ma, can I visit Phineas and Ferb, please? Mrs. RaiMR:Sure thing! But be back by 5:00. B:Sure thing. B:Phineas and F-oof!*flies off of bike, lands in P+F's backyard* B:Hey Phineas and Ferb...and Isabella...and Buford...and that Irving kid...am I late? PhineasP:Not at all. We're gonna make a device that makes you fall in love! IsabellaI:You mean that you are willing to create love? P:Yep. I:And with who? P:I don't know yet, I just thought about how successful that Boat of Romance was, and decided to run it aground a little. I:Well, I have a suggestion, you could- P:-do it with Candace and Jeremy! Brilliant! FerbF:So, I guess we know what we're gonna do today P:You said it! BufordBU:Hey, where's...*Buford sees a pack of leopards coming towards him*Phineas, what's that? P:It looks like a pack of leopards running straight at us. Oh, now I see. Let's RUN FOR OUR LIVES! BU:And while we're at it...where's Perry? *camera goes to the Platypus Cave* Major Monogram:Well, Perry, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to kill all of the grass in the Tri-State Area, at a new prairie hideout! Go stop Doof! TO BE CONTINUED! A Fanfic by Me, at the Real Fake Episode Factory, where the plot actually could be an episode! 18:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Worker ID 165Klimpaloon, new creator of fake Phineas and Ferb plots and quotes!